Transformers: Delightful reunion
by Mickey-Bee
Summary: How did a back-ache turn into this? Sam/Holo!Prototype!Bee Warnings inside. TWO-SHOT  will be continued . Rated M.  Has not been beta-ed.


_Warnings: Very seductive Bee, very dangerous and very much jerked off by Sam. _

_Also I need to warn that you shall not do this at home. Well you might, but please protect yourselves. CONDOM IS A MUST : D_

* * *

><p>Sam had spent long weeks with NEST, training for him to be the Captain of his own squad in the Autobot team. That was a secret government investment and Sam had happily accepted the request..<p>

and then cursed it to the lowest bottom of Cybertron when he realized how _hard_ it was. Basically he had few week_ends_ every now and then. Not weeks, not frequently. Only few week-_ends._ He liked to emphasize that -end part, as it really was nothing. Sure his body had grown more muscles and he liked to see that form the mirror, but dear Primus! He needed to have a rest more than anything!  
>Now was one of those rare occasions that he had a free weekend. Only for Saturday and Sunday, as he had to be on the airport at 0400 <em>precise <em>on Monday morning.

Sam threw his stuff on the couch he had, undressing as he walked through the house. He was quite happy to get time off, it was real luxury. Sure he had had a new house, a garage that was huge enough to have Bee inside it without being in his alt mode. Bee had training as well, so neither of them really used the house, unless, again, it was a rare time off.

Sam started to sing as he stepped in the shower  
>''Pictures of you, pictures of me, on your wall for everyone to see..'' he hummed and laughed at himself for being so silly. He was just thinking how he would finally sit on Bee's leather seat as he came home. He craved to feel Bee's engine roar again underneath him. He loved that feeling more than<em> anything.<em>

He showered under the hot water, scrubbing all the aching muscles that twitched at every movement he made. He grimaced as he lifted his hand up, as the muscles ticked unpleasantly and Sam had to quickly lower his arm while trying to reach for the shampoo. He then captured it, washed his hair and was left lazing in there, the warm water easing his body.

Without realizing it, Sam had spent over 20 minutes in the shower and as he came out, -he had a mirror in front of his shower- he frowned upon his own image. He had a huge scar on his chest.  
>''Holy heterodyne! When did that happen?'' he stepped in front of the full-length mirror and took a great look at the scar. It wasn't fully healed yet, very recent wound. He observed it for awhile, then brushing it off with a shrug and dressed up. He found his old white tank top as well as his black sweatpants which he put on. He liked to wear green, like in the army, but that was <em>before <em>he had joined the NEST training.  
>''So troublesome..'' he mumbled to himself as he stepped out of the bathroom. He sighed happily as his stomach started to grumble some complaints about him not eating lately.<br>Sam grinned as he headed out the door to the garage, then groaning as he felt his back ache a bit, and not just a bit, but more likely like something sharp had been nudged into it.  
>Sam bent over a bit, rubbing his back before letting out a small sigh as he stepped inside the huge garage.<p>

There awaited him a black car - for once, it wasn't an autobot - a mustang. He had bought it to times like these, where he was nowhere around autobots, but he needed to get somewhere.  
>Now that somewhere was KFC and then the base. He hoped Bee had already returned to the base as well, when he would arrive.<br>''Alrighty then. Let's go my friend.'' He started the engine that purred under him, yet felt so very wrong. It wasn't that sort of stable purring that Bee did. It was much more louder and it sort of felt that every time he pushed the accelerator he felt it would just speed off under him. He didn't like that, he felt much more comfortable with Bee, as he was much more safe and if Sam felt like driving, sure Bee would let him. But then again, he would also give him tips how to drive right. This car, he chuckled himself, did not give him any advice whatsoever.

As he opened the garage door, a delightful sunlight met with his face and he felt like he was newly born. Then the back gave a throbbing reminder of it's existence and Sam rubbed it a bit again and then chuckled, as that was the least of his concerns at the moment.  
>''Ah, sun is so warm..'' He mumbled to himself, driving off from the huge house and speeded up the driveway.<p>

xXx

Few turns and one KFC meal later Sam finally arrived to the base. One huge smiled curved up on his lips as he noticed the familiar shadow that the huge building settled on the ground. He curved up to the huge gates and smiled to grumbling Ironhide.  
>''Morning Ironhide!'' Sam whistled as he waved to the huge autobot.<br>''What are you doing here punk? Long time no see.'' for Sam's surprise Ironhide was on a good mood and it made Sam smile even wider.  
>''Nothing man. I mean 'bot. I mean.. Whatever. Can I get in?'' he stuttered and then grinned, trailing off a bit, leaning over from his open window, letting his arms flop sliding down the outside of the car.<br>Ironhide looked at him and then opened the gates. Then he gave out a small laugh as the mustang refused to move, as Sam had stopped the engine whilst talking to Ironhide.  
>''God damn.'' Sam cursed and hit the accelerator, kicked it very hard many times over, yet nothing happened and then the mustang shut down completely, letting out a small cough and died.<br>''Ah, you piece of- why can't you just work?'' Sam hopped out from the car and opened it's hood, swearing it to the lowest bottom of Cybertron. Ironhide found the situation very amusing and couldn't stop laughing as Sam kicked the mustang's wheel and hopped back in, trying to start the engine by revving it.

''Aw, stop that Ironhide! Not funny! Do you know how much this cost?'' He raged him, his good mood disappearing suddenly and the back ache returning gradually.  
>''Surely not much, by the looks of it.'' He was still laughing when Arcee speeded to the scene.<br>''What's going on Ironhide?'' She looked at the bigger autobot, before noticing just who it was sitting behind the mustang's wheel.  
>''Oh hey Sam!'' She then happily greeted the grousing boy as he stepped out again.<br>''Oh, your new car? I don't think it will move for awhile.'' Arcee did a round around the car mumbling and then turning over to Sam,  
>'' See, it's turbocharger is broken and the engine is a complete mess! What have you been doing with it?'' Arcee scolded Sam, as she looked into the hood and then glancing Sam.<br>''Nothing. I just bought it a month ago and this is the second time I'm using it!'' He threw his hands up and groused, stopping and remembering something,  
>''Though, my dad has been using it.. That <em>jerk<em>.'' he grumbled and sighed.  
>''What am I supposed to do now? I have to walk all the way from here to the base and then home!'' he kicked the wheel frustrated, trying to measure the length of his path from the gates to the base, realizing the way home would be.. Long.<br>''And damn it cost so much! Dad is SO going to pay for this! That fucking _asshole._'' he sighed and leaned against the broken down mustang.  
>''We could repair it.. It will take awhile though.'' Arcee sounded thoughtful as he then turned over back to Sam,<br>''Well, Bee just arrived, he is recharging, but I don't think he'll mind driving you around a bit.'' she smiled as she then contacted Bee through her interior radio.

'_Oh.'_ Sam thought happily as he glanced over the huge doors that were silently shining in the sunlight. Absently Sam moved his gaze up to the sky, his mood cheering up a little by the thought of him seeing Bee again.  
>''Sam.'' Arcee then spoke and patted his shoulder.<br>''Bee's on his way, right in these seconds he should be here.'' And as Arcee spoke, the huge doors that were silent just seconds ago, now opened furiously as Bee speeded up in his alt mode.  
>Sam's lips curved to a huge smile as he saw the 'oh-so-familiar' Camaro speeding quickly but steadily to him.<br>''Bee!'' Sam jumped from the mustang and walked towards the yellow Autobot. Then Bee transformed along the way and just before he reached Sam, he threw his hands and grabbed the boy, happily letting out 'chirp' sound, as he did, when he was very happy.  
>Sam laughed, though a bit surprised by the sudden lift up, and tried grasping Bee's hand as he did so.<br>''He-heey, Bee, how are you!'' Sam laughed in his joy as his heart raced and Bee nudged to him.

Bee scanned the boy as he reached him, heartbeats throbbing through his systems as he did so, and he knew Sam was sincerely happy to see him.  
>Then he gently put Sam down and transformed into his alt mode, playing a song from the radio<p>

_'If you feel like - and take me away - and make it okay - I'll swear I'll behave -  
><em>  
>Then Sam's sudden laugh as he recognized the song and Bee popped his door open, inviting him in.<p>

_'So get in the car - we can ride it- wherever you want - get inside it - And you want to steer - but I'm shifting gears - I'll take it from here'_

Sam happily laughed and jumped in, smelling the familiar interior he had spent so much time in, feeling the leather seats he had longed for and having Bee be as amusing as now.  
>Then Bee speeded away, driving to the huge warehouse that usually stood empty, if Ratchet's occasional visits were not included.<p>

_'And it goes like this - take me by the tongue and I'll know you - kiss me 'til your drunk and I'll show you - all the moves like jigger - I've got the moves like Jagger'_

''Alright Bee, you've got the moves.'' Sam laughed and then the sunshine disappeared as they reached the warehouse. Apparently, by Sam's thinking, Bee wanted to talk to him in private. He liked that idea too, though the feelings of longing towards the yellow Autobot might stand as a block, as he might, maybe, get slightly turned on by Bee's British accent.  
>Just a little.<p>

Sam chuckled.

Then they arrived inside, Bee stopping and opening the door. Sam stepped out and gazed around him. There were lots of stuff brought up in there, all they way from autobot parts, as well as human couches, tables.. Almost everything. Except guns. None of those were held here, thank god.  
>Bee then transformed,<p>

sort of worried he said,  
>''Sam, are you okay?'' he looked down on the boy that had now somewhat confused expression on his face.<br>''In.. what are you referring to Bee? I'm fine?'' he hesitated before answering to the huge autobot.  
>''But my scans tell me quite different.'' Bee silently added, nodding to the boy.<p>

Sam was a bit confused. Sure his back ached like hell, but that was because he wasn't used to the mustang's seats and he was quite worn out from the training. But something like that doesn't show up in the scans, or.. What kind of scanner does Bee have anyway?  
>''Sure my back aches a bit, but that is completely the mustang's fault.'' Sam shrugged to the autobot, sitting down on his lap as Bee lifted him up.<br>Bee was sort of left thinking, or how they think anyway. Sort of processing Sam's words and then, if he had been a cartoon character, he would have gotten that huge light bulb beside his head as he got an idea, clearly showing it in his sudden change in expression.

''We have this new mode Ratchet's been designing..'' Bee started carefully, not wanting to confuse the boy any more than that.  
>Sam gazed at the blue optics as Bee stopped for a second, but then looking down at the boy and scanning him again, he speeded up a bit, as if he could actually feel the throbbing in his back.<br>''It's very human like. Like um.. Like a hologram, expect that it's not. It's more like a humanly.. robot.'' He shook his head as he trailed off, trying to get his words in an order and explain fully, but Sam had seemed to get the hang of it and started to speak.  
>''So to say.. You have a new alt mode, that.. Looks like a human? I can touch it and it.. Feels like human skin?'' Sam tilted his head to the left and Bee's spark jumped a bit.<br>''Yes!'' he almost shouted in his excitement and then lowered his voice.  
>''I could show it to you. If my sources are right, then a help to the back ache would be massage. I could rub it for you?'' Bee hesitated and then lifted Sam back down.<br>''Can you do that?'' Sam's voice grew an octave higher and then he flushed as he realized.  
>''So it's like.. Human?'' Sam looked deeply into the yellow Autobots optics as the other shrugged and stated,<br>''Yes.''

Sam was left there gazing, as the autobot now went ahead and walked away, then he leaned against the wall, sat down and shut his optics.  
>For a while, nothing happened and Sam was left wondering whether Bee was just throwing a prank on him and fell into a light recharge mode, but apparently not, since after walking closer to Bee, he noticed something coming from behind him.<p>

Sam was left in a shock.  
>Behind Bee's body there came a muscular boy, within his twenties, blond hair and army suit. Well, besides the fact that there was yellow in his suit and it stated 'Camaro' in his jacket.<br>''Wow!'' Sam was left stunned, as the boy walked closer to him.  
>''How do I look?'' Bee asked shyly, still having his radio voice, of course. It was electric, but just the way<em> Bee <em>was and it didn't bother Sam at all.  
>''You look.. You look.. Wow, great!'' Sam stuttered as he reached the blond boy and saw his 'oh-so-deep-blue' eyes that gazed into his.<br>Bee smiled shyly as Sam grabbed his shoulders. Sam then took Bee's hand and gasped in surprise as he noticed it was as soft as human skin and it was also warm.  
>''Bee..'' Sam touched his hands and then gazed to the blond boy in his eyes.<p>

''Sam,'' Bee then spoke, giving Sam an extra heartbeat as he did so. Bee noticed it and chuckled.  
>''So you like it? More human like?'' He asked innocently and touched Sam's cheek.<br>''Yes.'' was his silent whisper as he felt Bee's hand touch his cheek, the warmth it gave him.  
>''Your back.'' Bee then suddenly stated, turning Sam around and grabbing his hand, walking towards the huge table that was leftover and dumped in the warehouse.<br>Sam gasped in this sudden movement but quietly following Bee's determined and strong hand that leaded him over.  
>''If you'll take your shirt off and then go lay on the table?'' he suggested innocently as they reached the white table, leaving Sam much no choice or option. Bee let Sam's hand go and leaned against the table.<p>

Sam then undressed the tank top he had on, quietly and bit embarrassed by the blond boy gazing at him so deeply. It was like he saw right through him, and Sam felt very, very embarrassed.  
>Then Bee gasped and hurried over to Sam, as he saw the huge scar sliding across Sam's chest.<br>''What happened?'' Bee asked in a worried tone, touching the scar lightly with his cold hands. Sam shivered to his touch and dumbly looked at Bee's face.  
>''I don't know.'' he whispered, voice barely recognizable. Bee caressed softly the scar, very lightly touched it and scanned it, as he was worried whether it would get an infection, but after doing so, he felt that it was alright. It would heal.<br>Bee turned his eyes up from the scar to Sam's beautiful eyes and he got an urge to just caress it, hold it, kiss it.

Then Bee realized it and let out a soft laugh.  
>''What are you laughing at?'' Sam curiously looked at Bee's face as he laughed, he looked so<em> human <em>he could barely stand it. Bee chuckled and then stated,  
>''Yes, your back Sam. The table.'' He ordered and Sam easily obeyed, feeling a bit relieved as he knew Bee would have searched the net already by then, hopefully knowing how to rub the aching back right. Sam jumped to the table, carefully laying on his stomach as Bee slowly sat on top of Sam and started rubbing.<br>''You smell,'' Bee halted and sniffed the boy's clean hair,  
>''...fresh. Soapy.'' Bee let out a soft laugh which Sam joined,<br>''And you smell like gasoline. The way I like it the best.'' Sam grinned and yelped as the cold hands went back to his back.

Sam shivered. The table was very cold underneath him, yet the hands were sort of warm, yet felt chilly against the back and it eased the ache a little. Bee started doing light back and forth movement on his lower back, and Sam moaned as he felt the chilly hands ease his ache.  
>Bee chuckled softly as he felt the other male moan in pleasure, knowing he would enjoy it throughout. Bee rubbed a bit harder, lowering his hands, still going back and forth, as Sam had now difficulties holding himself down.<br>''Bee..'' Sam tried to speak, but a soft moan escaped his mouth, as Bee kept going up and down his back. Sam's muscles tightened and Bee let out a small laugh as he gently whispered,  
>''Relax Sam.'' and Sam was a bit shocked, but then realizing just what he meant and gave out a soft laugh and tried relaxing.<br>Yet, something just couldn't make him quite fully relax.

You see, this was Bee rubbing his back.  
>It was Bee who was giving him pleasure, easing his back ache, as a friend.<p>

As.  
>A.<br>Friend.

That was the problem. Bee was a huge autobot, _-whom just now happened to have a human body? New alt mode out of nowhere, yet they we're far more advanced than humans were, so that was predictable. Kind of- _he was his best friend, the one who still, after few years knew the goofy and scared little kid with his insecurities. He knew Sam's every mood, he could predict when he was going to snap, whenever he was delighted or sad. The thing Sam couldn't possibly believe about Bee, was that he was actually madly in love with him. Not because he was freaking cool, his car that everyone we're jealous of, an alien robot from the skies. Hell, he didn't even care.

He just wanted to_ feel_ Bee, to actually _make love _to him. Bee was the one who was in his dreams, wet or not. It was Bee whose company Sam longed for, Bee whom he needed.  
>He loved Bee. Not with just passion and lust, that he had put aside for years now. But the Bee he knew, Bee whose friend he was.<br>And now, oh dear Primus, he was actually thinking this, thinking of kissing him, feeling him, embracing him. Yet something kept him from doing so.

Maybe it was meant to stay strictly on platonic terms.

Bee could feel how Sam's thoughts were drifting away, and just a little he felt hurt. The thought of Sam thinking of something else while he was right there with him frustrated him.  
>He got a bit pissed and wanted to have Sam's attention, <em>all <em>of his attention, no excuses.  
>Bee slowly leaned down on Sam's back, hesitating a little, but then bent over and placed kisses on Sam's sweaty upper back, feeling the boy shiver in shock underneath him,<p>

''Bee-'' Sam gasped, as he felt Bee's soft kisses on his back, he tried jerking himself away, Bee's tight grip held him still, as he went,  
>''Just tell me to stop and I will.'' Bee said mischievously, continuing placing kisses on his back, his shoulders, his neck. Sam shivered after every kiss, soft lips gently trailing down his back, wet tongue licking and finding it's way down, down, down..<br>Oh dear Primus.  
>''Nnn ah-'' Sam let out, embarrassed just how he actually <em>reacted<em> to Bee, he was absolutely enjoying himself, not wanting him to stop. Oh dear Primus, he was _really_ thinking of this.

xx swept your wet tongue against my thirsty one - kiss my juicy lips - never let the waves burst alone - without your lips brushing against my throne xx

Ohh, how Bee loved the response. He had no idea Sam had felt the same he had - love, lust, passion. Just more _L - O - V - E._  
>He lowered his kisses on his lower back, making Sam squirm underneath him, sucking every movement and noise the boy let out, being so overly vocal at everything he did.<br>How Bee _e n j o y e d_ that.  
>''Bee..'' Sam whispered huskily, making Bee's spark tingle strangely, in a very good way.<br>He trailed down and hit the waistline, making Sam shiver a little when he grabbed the hip line of his pants, brushing it gently down, taking his time, slowly, kindly, tormenting Sam, making him let out soft moans as he did so, gasping silently his name.  
>''Bee-'' he tried saying something, but Bee quickly brushed his lips against the soft, warm skin that longed underneath him, wanting his lips, craving for Bee's touch.<br>Bee caressed Sam's sides, gently making his way down, grabbing his hips, letting Sam some time to recollect his thoughts.

''Bee,'' Sam moaned, as he went down to his waistline, Sam grasping the table as hard as he could, trying not to react the way he did, yet there was no helping it.  
>He <em>wanted<em> it. More than anything, he just_ wanted _it. No platonic terms, no Mikaela, no nobody.  
>Just Bee.<br>_His_ Bee. Oh Primus, he wanted him. And he was going to take him. _Oh he was._  
>''Bee,'' Sam murmured, letting a soft sob escape his throat as Bee licked his back spine, finding slowly it's way down to his butt line,<br>'_'Kiss me._'' he whispered, voice barely heardable.

Yet Bee heard it.  
>The soft, silent demand. And ohh, he was going to capture those lips, those juicy red lips he had long gazed at, long craved for.<br>He slowly let Sam's hand go from his grip, letting the human catch his breath and watched him slowly pushing himself on his hands to flip himself around, just to meet with he gaze of Bee's deep blue, oceanic eyes.  
>Primus, he was sexy. Dark, dangerous, that sense of the untamed just barely suppressed below the surface, his lips poisonously red, just screaming for Bee to get them, bite them, heal them.<br>Then he pinned him down once again, Sam letting out a small whimper as he did so, pushing him hard on the table, pressing his leg between Sam's, moan escaping his throat. He gazed at the sweaty, drowsy human, wanting to stroke his messy hair, slowly, gently taste his lips, feel his body move beneath him.  
>He wanted to<em> make love <em>to Sam.

''Sam,'' Bee huskily whispered, making Sam's heart skip a beat, losing all his will to struggle, just wanting to press the longing lips _together,_ make Bee's lips his. Taste them, feel them, _love them._  
>'<em>'Do it slow.'<em>' Sam slowly moved his lips to form the words, Bee losing all his control and was swept away by those redden cheeks, sweaty, sexy body, oh Primus, how sexual he had turned into.  
>Bee lowered his head slowly, tightly gazing into Sam's eyes, losing all focus as he closed his eyes, wanting to <em>feel<em> the warm throbbing lips.

Their tongues licked against each other, lips brushing, Bee gently biting Sam's lower lip, embracing his graceful mouth like he had never felt anything more beautiful cross him over. Sam gasped silently on the kiss, lifting his hand to cup Bee's face, stroking his cheeks, gently lifting Bee's jaw up as he let Bee's mouth go and kissed down his jaw, trailing down his neck.

Bee raised his head a bit, exposing his white neck fully to Sam, letting out a soft moan as Sam bit his neck, leaving swelling red marks on it.  
>He had never felt anything like that before, feeling his processors go overpowered as the boy gave him pleasure just by brushing his lips against his naked skin.<br>Bee tried scanning Sam's body, but broke off as he felt the boy underneath him halt.

He opened his eyes to hazily gaze down the dark ones, questioningly looking at them.  
>''Don't do that Bee.'' Sam whispered, grabbing Bee's hip and pressing himself against him.<br>''Do what?'' Bee asked puzzled, staring at the boy underneath him, squirming to the heat against his body.  
>''Don't scan me. <em>Feel <em>me. Do it by_ instinct._'' was the boys husky response, before he ripped Bee's t-shirt he had had on, just to search for the red, cute nipples that were exposed under the shirt.  
>Bee gasped when Sam's hot mouth captured his nipple, biting and licking at it, sucking it gently, sliding his hands imperceptibly down into Bee's pants, tormenting him with his cold hands running all over him, squeezing his butt, sinking his fingers on the soft, warm skin.<p>

''Ah- Sam- nnnh ah-'' Bee let out, panting heavily as he could feel the human alt mode reacting to the small boy's hands, strangely giving him such pleasure he had never felt before.  
>He wanted<em> more.<em>

Bee was on top, yes, yet Sam was already peevishly trailing down his chest, to where his hands where, suddenly jerking his hands off from the warm skin, ignoring the silent protest he got from above.  
>He jerked Bee off the table, knowing very well it might hurt him, but for that matter, he hadn't started this. He watched Bee wince a bit, but recovering within seconds, realizing Sam had planned this. He was now on top, tormenting, teasing Bee cruelly as he pressed his leg against Bee's crotch.<br>''Sam-'' Was all he could moan, as the boy trailed his cold hands down to Bee's spine, kissing softly his chest, tilting his head to meet with Bee's lips, gently biting his lower lip, gazing at the sweaty male under him. Gawd, was he _sexy._

Suddenly Sam chuckled. He had been so caught up in Bee's graceful figure, he had long forgotten where they were.  
>''You are so seductive. Making me forget things like that.'' Sam murmured to Bee's ear as the other male had been left puzzled over the laughing boy.<br>''Forget what?'' Bee asked, voice sore and making Sam bit his lip for not taking him, why wait so long.  
>''We do need protection.'' Sam smiled slyly, then laughing at Bee softly and then getting off the male, standing up, but Bee grasped his hand pulling him quickly back on top of him.<br>''If condom is what you mean,'' Bee smiled, hesitating for a second,  
>''then I have one. I did check the details carefully and if we-'' Sam cut Bee off, laughing softly at him,<br>'_'How the hell_ did a _17 feet tall autobot_ get a_ condom_?'' but was quick to continue,  
>''You think of everything Bee. You're a little kinky aren't you?'' Sam grinned, and embraced their lips together once more.<p>

''Who's the kinky one here? All you've been doing is making me come over the top, yet you are fully.. risen yourself.'' Bee chuckled hesitating, gazing at the boy's face.  
>''Ohhh, but <em>that,<em> my beloved Bee,'' he slid his hand inside Bee's pants,  
>''Is completely your fault. You and your sexy-ass accent and that face of yours-'' Sam took a sharp breath as he spoke, looking down at the blond male.<br>''_Your fault._'' He whispered, grasping Bee's hard member and making him almost shout Sam's name in surprise, in pleasure.

''Shh.'' Sam hushed the yelping male,  
>''Everyone will hear you.'' he pouted a finger in front of his lips and leaned down to grab Bee's pants, pulling them slowly down, gazing at the gorgeous body he had.<br>He then grabbed the small square from Bee's pocket, opening it with his teeth, tasting the rubber, feeling the slime in his fingers, gazing at Bee and laughed at his puzzled face.  
>''First time then?'' but of course, Sam thought and opened the slimy rubber pack, rolling in gently down at Bee's hard member, making him squirm underneath him even more, letting out a soft whimper.<br>''Shh, Bee, they will _hear_ you. Or do you _want_ them to?'' Sam asked mischievously and gazed at the blond male,

''It just comes out..'' Bee silently whimpered, making Sam settle the urge inside of him, slowly kissing the other male's hard member, throbbing red in front of him.  
>Bee bent his head backwards in pleasure, letting out soft gasping and moaning that reached Sam's ears, and he kissed Bee's inner thighs, slowly finding his path back to his member, kissing it gently, softly, and then putting it carefully in his mouth, grasping it with his left hand, right hand trailing down his leg, and then he brushed his tongue all over it.<p>

Bee shuddered. It felt so good feeling Sam's hot mouth smothering _all over _his swollen member, pre-cum already steadily trailing down from it.  
>He felt Sam take a slow stroke, two, three, then settling the rhythm and having it in his mouth, gently rocking Bee's cock, then sucked a bit harder and made Bee squirm and moan in pleasure, grasping Sam's hair, pulling it and pushing his hip against Sam's mouth in response.<br>He whimpered and his muscles twitched, something he had never felt before, Sam's hot mouth tightly sucking it, tormenting Bee with a devilish grin.  
>''Sam- Ah, I'm going to- nnah-'' Bee tried warning explaining the boy what was going to happen very soon, yet he couldn't. Searching it from the internet and watching someone else do it was far different than actually doing it himself. He didn't realize just how <em>pleasurable<em> it was.

''Fuck it.'' Sam suddenly stopped, making Bee whimper in disagreement, but ignoring it.  
>''I wanna<em> taste<em> you.'' he choked his own words, getting rid of the condom he had put on Bee, slowly, tormenting him, making Bee fill the otherwise silent air with pleas of him just taking him.  
>''<em>Sam<em>, please, Sam, please please_,_ _Sam_-'' was all the pleas he could think of, just calling Sam's name as all the other words had long disappeared with Sam's caressing hands, then stroking and then along with his mouth. Then Sam decided to let the male out of his anguish, taking the exposed member in his mouth, continuing what he had been doing.  
>Oh, the twitch Bee made, his low, soft moans and whimpers as he tried explaining how he felt, how he called Sam's name.<br>''Sam- Nnnan_AH_-''

_ohh._

Bee came, hazily grasping Sam's hair with his shaky arms, as his body twitched, Sam taking all of his juice in his mouth. It tasted sweet like honey, Sam gulping it down his throat, sucking gently all the cum from the swollen and sore member in front of him, placing soft kisses on his inner thighs, his belly button.  
>''<em>Mellifluous..<em>'' he murmured silently to Bee, lifting himself up to watch at the drowsy male that saw absolutely nothing at the moment, trying to breathe in rhythm, eyes closed.  
>He leaned down to place a kiss on Bee's tired lips, feeling that the blond male might not be able to get up, for he had shuddered so violently when he came. It gave Sam himself pleasure as he knew he had given Bee such crazy time.<p>

Bee slowly opened his eyes, dimly looking at the dark eyes up above him, smiling at him softly.  
>He lifted his hand up to caress Sam's cheek, unable to move much.<br>''You asshole.'' he murmured quietly, making Sam burst laughing,  
>''So now <em>I'm<em> the asshole? I didn't start this. _You_ did.'' he laughed and patted Bee's shoulder lightly and placed another kiss at his red, kiss-swollen lips.  
>''You weren't suppose to.. I didn't plan this.'' he confessed hazily, words stuttering a bit. The whole autobot's system was a mess, it had gone all blank by his come, and he tried restoring all the files that had gone empty. Useless.<br>''Frag.'' he swore and tried lifting himself up, still processing his systems.

Sam let out a small chuckle, then placing his hand on his own cock. It as well was hard, pre-cum drifting out from it, but he had just enjoyed watching Bee, and that had only made him come. Holy heterodyne, Bee really was _that_ sexy when begging.  
>He stroked his own cock once, twice, and he came as well. With such little amount of touching himself, Bee's pleas still filling his head and images of his hazy expression on his face, begging Sam to take him, had made him come.<br>He shuddered and his shoulders dropped a notch, Bee watching him deeply, gazing at the boy.  
>''Next time,'' Bee said words still stuttering,<br>''_I'm_ going to make you come.'' he gave him a lopsided smile, tiredly reaching his arm to grasp with Sam's.

Sam gave a soft chuckle and added,  
>''Next time I'm going to make you feel better than this.'' He smiled devilishly, making Bee chuckle weakly. He lifted his pants back up, tossing the broken t-shirt and tank top to his shoulder and then took Bee's hand and lifted him up, carrying his naked body in his arms.<br>''I thought you would be a lot lighter..'' Sam grunted and Bee gave out a soft laugh and replied, wrapping his arms around Sam's shoulders,  
>''You're carrying half of my whole body weight. You're <em>strong.''<em>

Sam smiled, gently carried Bee to his body, making the blond male transform into a small cube and then lifting itself inside Bee. It made Sam feel somehow empty and hollow, yet the friend was just about to open his optics an be back. He just longed for the humanly company of Bee, the warmth of the other. But he also felt that the cold hands of the huge autobot were as good as the warm, small human ones.

It was the _same person._  
>Bee processed the cube for a moment, then dimly opening his optics and staring down at the small human. How different the world had felt when being in his new human alt mode.<br>He then transformed to Camaro and popped the door open.

Sam gave a small laugh and hopped in, stating,  
>''So, you still have enough power to take me around the corner?'' he shut the door and nudged himself against the Camaro's seat.<br>''..Your back ache gone?'' Bee asked, making Sam grin widely  
>''Completely.''<br>''Next time Sam.. You aren't going be able to move afterwards. I swear.'' Bee added in a devilish tone as he speeded out of the warehouse, leaving the scent of human come soaring in the air.  
>''Next time.'' Sam patted his steering wheel.<br>_''Next time.''_


End file.
